Displays have been widely used in many different electronic devices, such as a television (TV), a computer screen, a notebook computer and a mobile phone. Taking the notebook computer as an example, consumers have an increasing demand for an aesthetic feeling of the appearance of the display apart from the demands for the displaying performance of the display, such as the resolution, contrast and viewing angle. Therefore, more and more manufacturers associated in the display field contribute to a slim border design, to make a display having light weight and thin volume with the same display quality, thereby satisfying the demands of the consumers. Among multiple flat-panel displays in the market, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) advantageous in high picture quality, good space utilization rate and low power consumption has already been widely used. The slim border design of the liquid crystal display is one of the study focuses of the manufacturers associated in this field.
A TFT LCD panel is mainly formed by a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes a substrate body, a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of pixel units, and a driver integrated circuit (IC). The substrate body has a display area and a non-display area located on the periphery of the display area. The scan lines and the data lines are interlaced in the display area, and the pixel unites are connected to the scan lines and the data lines. The driver IC is located in the non-display area of the substrate.
The scan lines and the data lines may be electrically connected to the driver IC through peripheral wires in the non-display area. With an increased resolution, sufficient space needs to be provided on the periphery of the display area for the configuration of the layout of the numerous peripheral wires. Therefore, in order to achieve the slim border design, it is proposed to make an improvement on the design of the peripheral wires in the prior art. However, the current design cannot make all display panels have a slim border.